The invention relates to an absorptive body for attachment to the human body, particularly for the purpose of absorbing fluids exiting the human body from such points as wounds, that includes:                An essentially flat material section of absorptive material consisting of an absorptive fleece with super-absorber particles embedded in it, and        A moisture-permeable shell surrounding the absorptive material and forming a barrier against particulate elimination and allowing penetration of other eliminated substances to the material section of absorptive material positioned within the shell,whereby the shell is at least partially surrounded by a seam.        
An absorptive body of this type is known from DE-OS 100 59 439. It includes a shell with absorptive material positioned within it. The absorptive material is present in the form of a textile fleece material based on cellulose in which a quantity of super-absorber granules is distributed. The total absorptive capacity of the tightly-packed material cannot be used to full advantage because it is not surrounded by the shell. Resultantly, the number of absorptive bodies used with the patient is relatively high since they often must be exchanged. This applies, for example, to colostomy and ileostomy patients who must receive expensive post-operative care.
Another disadvantage of this known absorptive body is that the super-absorber particles released from the absorptive material may also reach the outside when the absorptive body is not in use. This complicates the sterilization process of the absorptive body.
A further disadvantage of the known absorptive body is that the surrounding welded seam stiffens the absorptive body at its edge, and may have a negative influence on the patient's skin tissue, especially at the edges of swollen, inflamed wounds.